Sunny Yú
Sunny Yú is a hunter that is only available in the Hunting Season Pass DLC or as a separate purchase. She is the fourth hunter in the support role. The four hunters included in the Hunting Season Pass are Torvald (Assault), Crow (Trapper), Slim (Medic) and Sunny (Support) Click here to view her quotes. Biography An ace pilot and engineer, this versatile Hunter helps teammates escape danger and deal heavy damage to the Monster. The newest support to Cabot’s Hunter Team enters into battle with a devastating Mininuke Grenade Launcher. While she packs a big punch, her Jetpack Booster and Shield Drones give her team the edge they need…an easy escape when the hunt gets rough or a shield to prevent harmful blows. Sunny left home at the age of 14 and joined a Celestial deep space ore shifter. At some point, she looked up Parnell’s crew and aced a piloting simulation, landing her the position as pilot of The Sword at 16 over Abe's objections. Sunny goes a long ways back with Abe and Parnell before coming to Shear. She served as the pilot on Parnell's ship, The Sword, until a catastrophic accident where the station they were protecting nuked a Sol Guard ship. Parnell commanded her and other crewmembers to board the ship and rescue survivors, only for it to violently explode, leaving Parnell and Abe the last of the crew of the Sword. Or so they thought. Reading the signs of danger and beating a hasty retreat, Sunny slipped into a stasis pod and set sail for anywhere. She woke up 6 months later near Shear, thanks to some salvagers nice enough to recover her pod. Now the ace pilot, engineer and eternal optimist is coming to help her old squad mates. Personality Always sunny side up. Sunny's most noticeable traits are her enthusiasm and inquisitive nature. This serves a useful narrative role, as she frequently asks characters (such as Crow, Slim, and Torvald) questions about their backstories, revealing in-setting details that would have been hard to explain otherwise. Sunny is cheery and often starts conversations with her fellow team. Parnell and Abe have met Sunny before she joined the team. While most Hunters will happily join conversation with her, she sometimes oversteps her welcome and the Hunters can end up frustrated by the end; this is most noticeable with Torvald. In general, other hunters like her optimistic personality and are willing to indulge her and answer questions about their past. Weapons and Equipment 'Mini-nuke Grenade Launcher' Her Mini-nuke Grenade Launcher packs more punch in a single projectile than most other hand-wielded weapons in the game (Cabot, with his 154 dmg railgun, still wins). It works similarly to Caira's napalm grenade launcher, although it is substantially more damaging. The mini-nuke launcher fires in an arc, allowing Sunny to aim grenades over cliffs and ledges. It features proximity based detonation, making it easier to hit aerial targets with the missile. The particle effect from the launcher induces a mild screen shake and flash, making it a more effective tool than most for distracting monsters. It fires a single shot before reloading. Jetpack Booster Sunny’s Jetpack Booster is the ultimate pick-me-up. It allows teammates fly farther, faster, and with less fuel while in range. This is a directional beam similar to the Shield Projector/Damage Amp. * 20 second recharge time with a 2 second recharge delay with ammo remaining and a 2 second delay when empty * Increases jetpack thrust by 50% * 45 meter range * 55 degree sustain angle * Jetpack Beam Min fire percentage is 24.5% capacity Shield Drones Sunny protects the team with deployable Shield Drones that will protect the last damaged teammate but requires direct sight and a vantage point to be effective. These drones slowly charge up (holding a maximum charge similar to Hank's Shield Generator). At 20%, they will target any hunter being damaged and shield them from harm until depleted. They are stationary just like Bucket's Sentry Drones. Sunny made all the Shield Drones herself from ordinary mining drones. * 6 second reload (1 for deployment) * 240 hit points * 45 meter range * Spawns with 200 shield energy and can charge up to 760 over 8 seconds (after this initial charge up time it can fully charge in 5 seconds from empty) * Must have at least 365 energy to attempt to shield a target * Protects a hunter for 8 seconds from the last instance of damage * .55 second flight time before deployment * Can be deployed 8 meters away * There can be only 1 Shield Drone at the time. Class Ability: Shield Burst The Support class signature device applies a shield to all Hunters within an area around the Support that will decay after a short time. * 500 self shield * ? teammate shield Downed: Caber Holloe Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 13 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * In combat make sure to use Sunny's Jetpack Booster to allow teammates to dodge the monster's attack. * Plant the drone early and in a place where you expect fight to occur. Keep it out of the way of the monster and replant it whenever they are destroyed. * Place your drone on some elevation for better coverage and don't be afraid to relocate it in case the fight started taking place somewhere your drone can't reach. * Prioritise your jetpack booster & shield drones, helping the team rather than dealing damage. * Don't forget to pick perks that allow for higher mobility, since you will most likely be behind your teammates the majority of the time. Also your walking speed is slower when boosting your teammates. * Perks that increase the equipment switching speed can be handy as well. That way you can deal more damage and help your teammates to dodge incoming attacks. * When out of combat, boosting your trapper is a good idea. Majority of them have an ablity to slow down the monster and allow your crew to deal free damage. * If you're playing Legacy Evolve, you can boost your trapper with the jetpack booster when you are chasing the Monster, to allow them to get closer and give them a higher chance of successfully trapping the Monster with the dome. Weaknesses * Due to Sunny's wide variety of abilities to keep other Hunters alive, this also means she becomes a target quickly for the Monster. Make sure you equip Sunny with perks for your jetpack to keep yourself up and running for the team, and able to dodge the Monsters attacks. Be sure the medic supports you with frequent healing if you are being targeted. If you're playing Legacy Evolve, don't be afraid to use your cloaking to keep yourself alive if necessary. * Use your jetpack booster sparingly. It drains when the targeted Hunter uses their jetpack, so make sure you regulate the usage and use it only when necessary, such as when a fellow Hunter is being targeted by the Monster. Relationships with Other Hunters * Abe: Abe was at first reluctant to have Sunny on the team during his time serving on the Sword, but her piloting capabilities convinced him otherwise. Upon her 'death', Abe returned to his old life of bounty hunting for a short while until he joined the Crew. When Sunny arrived, the two became good friends again. At one point, Abe admits that he had missed her, prompting Sunny to return the sentiment. * Parnell: Parnell and Sunny met on the Sword, and he was the first man to believe in her piloting abilities. Her 'death' was part of the reason Parnell became depressed for a short while, and upon her return he was both confused and amazed to see her alive. The two remain somewhat of a strong bond and friendship. * Slim: She's intrigued by his history, and thinks that being a mutant bug man is cool. * Torvald: At some point, Sunny found Torvald in bits and pieces all over Broken Hill Foundry and she put his legs back on. From time to time, she does maintenance on his body. She also wants to get him to lighten up - against his wishes. *Jack: She admires Jack's intelligence and engineering skills, especially his Survey Satellite, causing him feel flattered and a bit embarrassed. When he mentions his mom, Sunny inquires about her, and he replies that she's around - somewhere. *Caira: She gets along with Sunny very well. Sunny was upset about shooting the local wildlife, feeling like they're invading their planet. Caira agrees in general, but both she and Sunny make some exceptions, such as Tyrants, Megamouths and Carnivorous Plants. Sunny also admires Caira's affinity for science. Screenshots Blog sunny support.jpg large-5-640x350.jpg Videos Trivia *Sunny was one of the original four Hunters, back when Evolve was first developed. **Originally, Sunny was planned to be Cabot's daughter, and would pilot the ship instead of Bucket. This was changed, although evidently Sunny still retains characteristics by having piloting skills and is a cheerful, bubbly character. *Sunny is the second youngest in the game, at an estimated 19 years old. *Sunny is voiced by Nika Futterman. *Sunny is very friendly. She often asks the other Hunters about themselves. *She likes to aggravate Torvald and often mocks his keyword, "DOOM!" She particularly mocks him when she is destroying eggs in Nest. She likes remaining positive when he tries to shut her down, claiming that she will buy him a puppy for Christmas. *She thinks being a mutant human insect person is very cool. *She wants to be Slim's friend, stating that she won Torvald over and that he'd be even easier. *She wants a SinoZoo helmet just like Gobi has. *Sunny was a part of Parnell and Abe's crew The Sword, and flew for them as a pilot. References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Support Class Category:DLC